Timeline/1953
January *'January 1st:' SRPA intelligence notes the lack of any major Chimeran assault on the United States since July 23, 1952. It is believed that the completion of the Liberty Defense Perimeter has drastically altered the Chimeran strategy. SRPA analysts strongly hypothesize that Daedalus is building a vast fleet of battleships that would be capable of overrunning the country in one large scale sweep. President McCullen is continuing to evacuate civilians to the LDP in anticipation of such an attack.SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 12 *'January 2nd:' In Hawaii, multiple eyewitnesses see a strange, astronomical phenomenon in the sky, in which they claim to see a glowing fissure appearing in the sky, under which there appears to be a "second sky".SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 14 *'January 4th:' A recent British field report documents a reconnaissance team in Warsaw in which they witness a strange Cloven-like creature, which the locals referred to it as the "Leben Geist", single-handily destroying a Goliath.SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 15 *'January 4th:' In SRPA 7, an experimental accident with the gray tech components results in the deaths of five research members.SRPA Research Journal 5 *'January 5th:' Due to safety concerns, all gray tech research is relocated to SRPA 11 in Nevada's Black Rock Desert.SRPA Research Journal 5 *'January 7th:' British reconnaissance units in Czechoslovakia discover the remains of eleven recently destroyed Chimeran Drone construction facilities. The bodies of hundreds of Chimera are found inside each facility. Most of the bodies appear to have been killed with knives or bare hands. The Chimeran commanders are found mutilated and show evidence of torture prior to death.SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 16 *'January 10th:' Colonel Rachel Parker writes a letter to Richard Blake on thanking SRPA's assistance at Axbridge and Bracknell, concerning on the Cloven, and the situation of Chimera-controlled Europe. She also requested Blake to give a personal letter to a man who fought in the Battle of London.Intel 7, Letter February *'February 11th:' Joseph Capelli is transferred to Echo Team.Intel 3, Dossier *'February 12th:' Joseph Capelli is found in a torpid state bleeding from apparently self-inflicted wounds during a routine checkup at SRPA Station 003 (SFCA). Capelli became instantly alert and enraged when being medically helped by attending physicians and attacked them until being subdued by Sgt. Benjamin Warner and several security guards and then transferred to the G Level Holding Zone.Intel 17, Incident Report March *'March 11th:' Benjamin Warner writes a letter to his wife in Twin Falls, warning her of an impending Chimeran invasion on the U.S. and advising her and their son to find safety at a protection camp in Baton Rouge.Intel 13, Warner's Letter April *'April 4th:' Assistant Secretary of Interior Thomas Voss, Captain Marvin Kawecki and a squad of Sentinels begin a 90 day excursion from Freedom Base in Arkansas to New York, with an aim to meeting up with the local Freedom First base and assault the New York Tower.Resistance: A Hole in the Sky. "A lot can happen in 90 days.", p.10 Voss contacted Lucy just before they left Freedom Base. On July 3rd he mentioned that it was 90 days previously, which is April 4th May *'May 15th:' The events of Resistance 2 begin. The Chimera launch a full scale invasion on both the east and west coasts of America. The Chimeran fleet devastates military installations on each coast. 60 percent of U.S. armed forces are killed within the first 72 hours of the assault. [http://www.gameinformer.com/b/news/archive/2010/10/15/the-official-resistance-series-timeline.aspx "The Official Resistance Series Timeline." Game Informer] *'May 15th:' Chimeran forces attack San Francisco and SPRA Station 003. Echo Team assist in defending SRPA Station 003 and damaging a Chimeran airship prior to evacuating the base. *'May 15th:' Echo Team tracks down the Chimeran airship that was damaged in San Francisco in Orick. Echo Team boards the airship and discovers that the Chimeran fleet is preparing to breach into the northwest sector of the Liberty Defense Perimeter in Twin Falls, Idaho. *'May 15th:' The Liberty Defense Tower near Twin Falls is attacked by Chimeran ground forces, leaving Twin Falls vulnerable to a Spire attack. *'May 15th:' Echo Team arrives in Twin Falls, which had fell to a Spire attack, and reactivating the town's Defense Towers back online and annihilating a Chimeran sub-fleet. However, Daedalus' flagship bypass the perimeter and arrives at Bryce Canyon. Nathan Hale, acting on his resolve, travel to Bryce Canyon to save Dr. Fyodor Malikov. *'May 15th:' Nathan Hale and his squad arrive at Station Genesis, where Daedalus succeeds in activating the Bryce Canyon Chimeran Tower. Hale escapes with Dr. Fyodor Malikov. *'May 16th:' SRPA forces lead an assault on Chicago with the purpose of shutting down the city's Chimeran tower. SRPA is able to take the tower, but it is remotely reactivated by Daedalus from Holar, Iceland. *'May 17th:' SRPA forces assault the Holar Tower, but encounter it to be heavily defended by Chimeran forces led by Daedalus. The assault ultimately becomes a total loss resulting in heavy human casualties including the lives of Benjamin Warner and Aaron Hawthorne. Nathan Hale is near-fatally wounded by Daedalus and falls into a coma. *'May 24th:' Operation Crucible is initiated. Specter Team is tasked to regain Bryce Canyon and retrieve the large quantities of grey tech components. Operation Mission Briefing (Bryce Canyon) *'May 25th:' Reports from British Intelligence and SRPA aerial reconnaissance in South America confirm that the Chimera are activating Chimeran tower nodes across the planet. The United States, South America, Iceland, Africa, Europe and Asia had documented 58 active towers.SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 17 *'May 27th:' Three weeks after the events in SRPA Station Genesis, Dr. Fyodor Malikov writes in his journal of recommending hand-held electric weapons should neuroptera spiculus, or commonly known as "The Swarm", becomes prevalent in the future.SRPA Research Journal 6 *'May 28th:' The Chimera breached the Liberty Defense Perimeter. Within hours, 63-80 million people including President McCullen and his cabinet are either killed or infected, and leaving about 7 million survivors scattered throughout the United States.SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 19 *'May 29th:' A SRPA reconnaissance team was unable to locate Daedelus after his escape from Iceland since nearly two weeks ago.SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 18 *'May 31st:' Specter Team has successfully eliminated most of the Chimeran command structure in Bryce Canyon. The gray tech components recovered from Bryce Canyon are sent to SRPA 11, where the research team has found increasing evidence to support Dr. Julia Cathcart's theory of the "Prometheus Weapon". SRPA assumes that Daedalus is attempting to reassemble the weapon, making acquisition of the gray tech components a top priority.Mission Status Report (Bryce Canyon) June *'June 2nd:' Douglas MacArthur is sworn in as temporary leader of the United States.SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 20 *'June 4th:' Four Chimeran battleships are sighted moving south towards the Chicxulub Crater in Mexico.SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 21 *'June 6th:' Throughout the globe, the tower network is sending beams of energy to the Chimeran battleship fleet over the Chicxulub crater.SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 22 *'June 7th:' Additional Chimeran ships have been coming to the Chicxulub crater each day. On the ground, Chimeran ground forces have excavated a very large tower (that is four times the size of the Chicago tower) from the center of the crater.SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 22 *'June 9th:' Specter Team has successfully contained the Chimeran threat in Bryce Canyon, and also in destroying Chimeran reactors, as per recommended by Dr. Fyodor Malikov, which causes a series of chain reactions throughout the underground conduit network that have successfully destabilize the surrounding Chimeran towers in the region.Mission Status Report 2 (Bryce Canyon) *'June 11th:' Dr. Richard P. Feynman meet with Dr. Fyodor Malikov and discuss over their progress on Project Prometheus and the Chimera's current actions over the Chicxulub crater.SRPA Research Journal 7 *'June 12th:' Project Prometheus researchers at SRPA 11 reported that the Prometheus Weapon could be much more dangerous than SRPA have presumed it to be; implying that the weapon to be a doomsday device capable of wiping out all but the most primitive life on the planet.SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 23 *'June 12th:' In the aftermath of the Battle of Warsaw, James Grayson is listed by the Maquis as missing in action. Though, Russian refugees talk rumors of a British soldier roaming through the streets of Minsk, Kiev, and Moscow; a man they called the "Cloven Killer".Resistance: Retribution ending cut scene. *'June 14th:' Operation Wrath of God is initiated. Specter Team is sent in to infiltrate the Holar Tower to retrieve all gray tech components in the location before the Chimera can make any further progress in constructing the Prometheus Weapon.Operation Mission Briefing (Holar Tower) *'June 14th:' American command stations lost radio contact with naval crews in Hawaii at approximately 0100 hours. At 0823 hours, the crew of the USS Providence, which had been sent to resupply the Hawaii colony, reported that all 172,000 civilians and the crews of the battleships surrounding the islands have disappeared without a trace.SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 24 *'June 15th:' At 1201 hours, the nuclear research team at SRPA NT, led by Robert Oppenheimer, successfully detonates a four kiloton fission bomb, becoming the largest successful nuclear test ever conducted.SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 25 *'June 16th:' The research team at SRPA 11 recombined nine gray tech components to form a "super-computing" machine.SRPA Research Journal 8 *'June 18th:' Richard Blake takes custody of a fission bomb, code-named "Nellie", from SRPA NT and transporting it to field headquarters in Cocodrie, Louisiana in preparation for Operation Black Eden.SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 26 *'June 18th:' Dr. Richard Feynman and his team at SRPA 11 "program" the gray tech computer to compute Mersenne Prime numbers with intriguing results.SRPA Research Journal 8 *'June 20th:' Dr. Fyodor Malikov write in his journal concerning the inevitable meeting between Nathan Hale and Daedalus, believing that should either one of them survived in their encounter it would be "devastating to humanity".SRPA Research Journal 9 *'June 21st:' The Chimeran command forces in Iceland are in disarray due to Operation Wrath of God, resulting in Daedalus to abandon pursuing the Prometheus Weapon and retreating to the Chicxulub crater. General Douglas MacArthur later announce that he will award each member of Specter Team the Silver Star for their bravery and selflessness in defense of their country.Mission Status Report 2 (Holar Tower) *'June 24th:' The entire Chimeran fleet moves to the Gulf of Mexico.Cocodrie (level) cutscene. *'June 26th:' The events of Resistance 2 end. Daedalus activates the Chimeran tower network and routes their power to his flagship over Chicxulub, Mexico. Nathan Hale is awaken from his coma. SRPA initiate Operation Black Eden in an attempt to destroy Daedelus's flagship with the fission bomb. Major Richard Blake and Daedalus are killed. The detonation of the fission bomb "kick starts" the tower network, creating a massive energy surge that is channel towards the Chimeran hub tower in New York City and opening a wormhole over the city. Nathan Hale succumbs to the Chimeran virus and is killed by Joseph Capelli. After Hale's death, Dr. Fyodor Malikov studied Hale's corpse and found a unique antigen in Hale’s blood that becomes the basis for a cure against the Chimeran virus, aptly dubbed the Hale Vaccine.Resistance 3 intro cutscene. July *Joseph Capelli is inoculated with the Hale Vaccine and is later dishonorably discharged from SRPA for being responsible for the death of Nathan Hale. *'July 4th:' Thomas Voss, the current acting president of the United States, leads a failed attempt to destroy the main Chimeran Tower in New York.Resistance: A Hole in the Sky Victor Company survives the VTOL's crash landed near the tower.Fall Back *'July 6th:' Four deceased members of Oscar Company are found by Sgt. Mathison and the other survivors of Victor Company.Bloodbath *'July 7th:' Sgt. Mathison and along with the survivors heads down to the subway and found it to be infested with Grims.Bad Idea *'July 10th:' Mathison becomes the last survivor of Victor Company and found a nearby sniper perch in the Washington Square before he was found and killed by the Chimera.Six Bullets August *''Modern Technologies'' publish a magazine with the exclusive being The World's Most Powerful Weapon!, Chicago - Uncle Sam's Next Western Front and Can VTOL's Save Us? on Page 54. September *'September 26th:' Colorado State inmate 26301, known personally as Susan Farley, escaped the Lucky Buckle Mine prison killing Warden Hiram Brewster and his two bodyguards in the process. October *'October 27th:' New American Republic regulators storm the Freedom Base, Ozark National Forest, Arkansas in an attempt to assassinate President Thomas Voss and destroy the federal government, this was unsuccessful, however the N.A.R. managed to obtain 5000 virals of the Hale Vaccine. November *Joseph Capelli makes his way to Haven, Oklahoma, where he meets his future wife Susan. December *'December 25th:' Joseph Capelli and Susan Farley are married in Haven. *'December 27th:' New American Republic regulator Tom Hunter turns up to Haven and tries to persuade the citizens to join his cause; Haven refuse and Hunter leaves after realizing the superiority of Haven's weapons. Sources